Deseos de Diamante
by Shadow Dash
Summary: "Han pasado tantas cosas. Bueno, en realidad no, pero sin lugar a dudas han sido de gran significado para mí. Estoy en la estación de trenes de camino a Manehattan y no puedo dejar de mirar atrás. Mis amigas, mis conocidos, mi familia… y tú..." (En Honor a mi amigo Blas)
1. Hace unas cuantas semanas

En honor a mi amigo Blas...encontré este fanfic que no terminó y planeo darle un final como es debido. Cap 2 está en progreso, quizás lo suba en unas horas, o a lo mucho mañana. Disfrutenlo

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Han pasado tantas cosas. Bueno, en realidad no, pero sin lugar a dudas han sido de gran significado para mí. Estoy en la estación de trenes de camino a Manehattan y no puedo dejar de mirar atrás. Mis amigas, mis conocidos, mi familia… y tú. Todo lo dejare atrás, y estoy convencida de que es lo mejor. Mi delicioso fruto prohibido ¿Quién diría que tan ordinario pony causaría esta serie de estragos en mi? Que rompería mi perfecta compostura, que desorbitaría mi coqueta mirada y que arruinaría mi arreglada melena y pelaje, con sudor de pasión y movimientos erráticos bajo el abrigo de la noche. Tengo suerte de ser todo un prodigio en la moda, de lo contrario no correría el riesgo de irme a una ciudad donde no conozco a prácticamente a nadie. Mi talento me brindara de comer y vestir, mi talento será mi vida, mi día y mi noche. Ahora solo queda decir "Adiós", quisiera no haber sido tan tonta, tan estúpida. Pero sigo siendo una dama. Seré fuerte y mientras estoy aquí, esperando el tren, vienen a mí tus recuerdos… Bellos recuerdos."_

.

**Capítulo 1: Hace unas cuantas semanas.**

.

"_Y ese día había comenzado tan normal, el sol era encantador y yo me levantaba de mi cómoda cama para iniciar mi hermoso y perfecto día."_

.

Era un lindo y confortable día en el pueblo de Ponyville. Los pájaros cantaban su armonioso canto, inundando los oídos de todas las cocinas del pueblo, donde se preparaba un desayuno. Y la unicornio Rarity ya con sus ocho horas de belleza cumplidas, se despertaba, se quitaba su antifaz para mirar a su alrededor y se quitaba las sabanas delicadamente para reincorporarse de su lecho. Levitó su bata rosa con bordes acolchados hasta ella para usarla y así arreglar su cama. Camino feliz hasta la cocina donde comenzó a preparar su desayuno y el de su hermana Sweetie Belle, quien estaba de visita.

-Buenos días hermana- Saludo Sweetie Belle entrando a la cocina.

-Sweetie. Buenos días hermanita. Ya casi tengo listo el desayuno, toma asiento por favor- Le dijo Rarity, para luego poner dos platos sobre la mesa.

-Hoy no tengo mucho tiempo para hacer uno de mis espectaculares desayunos querida-

Sweetie Belle se sentó a la mesa y miro confundida a su hermana, siempre hacia unos refinados desayunos sin importar que estuviese atrasada en algo ¿Qué era eso que impediría la devoción de Rarity al desayuno perfecto?

-¿Qué ocurre Rarity? Este es el cuarto viernes que me preparas un desayuno común y corriente. Tú no eres así- Le cuestiono su hermana.

Rarity la miro indignada, aunque en el fondo, sabía que en cierto modo, su hermana tenía razón. Levitó una sartén y sirvió en el plato de su hermana, una montaña de Hotcakes.

-No te hará daño en lo más mínimo que comas un desayuno normal todos los viernes Sweetie-

-Rarity ¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí? No te reconozco, el otro día dejaste la tapa del baño hacia arriba-

La modista abrió los ojos como platos ¿Ella había hecho eso?

-Bueno, aaaammm… Ese día, bueno, tuve prisa y…aaaaammm…Fue un accidente- Le contesto Rarity con un sentimiento de culpabilidad.

-¡Casi me mojo mi colita por tu culpa!- Exclamo Sweetie enfadada.

Si el rostro se pudiera caer de la vergüenza, ahora el rostro de Rarity estaría trapeando el piso.

-Lo siento Sweetie Belle. No volverá a pasar. Te lo prometo. Pero ahora debo irme, come tu desayuno, tu almuerzo para la escuela está en la sala- Rarity se acercó a la frente de su hermana y le planto un dulce beso en la frente -Iré a peinarme-

Sweetie Belle tenía un ceño fruncido, típico puchero de una pequeña resignada. Rarity sintiéndose culpable, se acerco y comenzó a frotar su rostro con el de su hermana, cariñosamente. Provocando en esta cosquillas.

-¡Rarity! Jajaja… Está bien. No me enojare contigo- Le dijo Sweetie Belle.

-Prometo hacerte una rica cena- Le propuso sonriente.

-Está bien-acepto esbozando una tenue, pero no menos cariñosa, sonrisa.

.

"_Ese viernes, como los anteriores me arregle mi melena coquetamente. Lave mi pelaje y me puse mi precioso maquillaje. Practique mis reacciones frente al espejo unos minutos y baje para despedirme de Sweetie Belle. Yo me tenía que ir antes que ella, de lo contrario se me haría tarde."_

.

De entre los árboles en los campos de manzanos, un semental caminaba a paso tranquilo y cauteloso. Este semental tenía un pelaje rojo, que recordaba al atardecer, una melena naranja, corta y despeinada, unos ojos verdes y serenos como una pradera, y una manzana verde en su flanco. Este semental se trataba de Big Macintosh. El hermano mayor de AppleJack y Apple Bloom, que hoy, como era costumbre todos los viernes, cambiaba de horarios con su hermana AppleJack. Es por esto que cosechaba a esta hora, en vez de la tarde como le correspondía y AppleJack jalaba el arado. Pero no solo el intercambio de horarios de la familia Apple era costumbre los viernes, sino que para Rarity, era costumbre ya desde hace tres semanas, venir los viernes a observar a Big Mac trabajar.

_"Esos días lo veía trabajar, cada patada a esos árboles hacia estremecer mis piernas, hacia erizar mi pelaje y en ocasiones mi labio inferior llegaba a ponerse rojo de tanto que lo mordía. Rojo como el pelaje de Big Mac, rojo como el pelaje que me logró cautivar…"_

-¡Big Macintosh!- Exclamo una potrilla. Se trataba de la pequeña Apple Bloom.

-Me iré a la escuela. Nos vemos a la cena, luego iré a la casa club con mis amigas-

Big Mac la miro con una sonrisa amable, como solo un hermano podía hacerlo.

-¿Te despediste de AppleJack?- Le pregunto el semental rojo.

-Claro. A mi hermana aun le falta mucho campo por arar-

Big Mac exhaló un suspiro.

-Es que no esta tan acostumbrada como yo. Pero insiste en arar. En fin, adiós Apple Bloom que tengas un buen día- El semental despeina ligeramente la melena de su hermanita con su casco, a lo que esta le sonríe.

-Nos vemos hermano. Tu también ten un buen día- Se despidió Apple Bloom, dándole un beso en su mejilla.

La potrilla galopo, y sus rápidos pasos sacaron a Rarity de su estado mental, semejante al éxtasis. Se escondió en un arbusto y la potrilla no la noto, por lo que se sintió aliviada. Salió del arbusto donde se había escondido y miro su pelaje detenidamente. Desde su cola hasta su cuello estaba cubierto de hojas y suciedad del arbusto. Se miro y se asqueo de inmediato, pero este asco la llevo a la reflexión.

-¿Cómo pudo pasarme esto? Babear a escondidas por el hermano de una de mis mejores amigas. Espiarlo como si fuera una vil malhechora que no respeta la privacidad de otros ponys. Mi abuela de avergonzaría si viera a su nieta consentida así por un semental, y más por este tipo de semental. De campo, sin modales, cubierto de tierra, escaso lenguaje… Alto, fuerte, de ojos como gemas, melena alborotada y sucia, todo el día bañado en sudor masculino, todo el trabajando para dar de comer a su familia- Rarity sin darse cuenta estaba presionando sus mejillas con sus cascos mientras pensaba en el corcel rojo.

Lo miró a lo lejos, él seguía trabajando.

-Y pensar que no lo había visto de esa forma. Hasta ese día de lluvia. Ese fatídico día de tormenta. Ahora, casi extraño ese día aunque no empezó de la mejor forma-

.

**-Flashback-**

.

¡Tormenta! ¡Viento! ¡Lodo por todas partes! En Ponyville estaba ocurriendo una fuerte tormenta, en la fábrica del clima había ocurrido un terrible accidente y mientras intentaban arreglarlo, el clima era una bestia hambrienta. Los rugidos de esta bestia se manifestaban en el cielo como truenos y relámpagos. La respiración de esta bestia eran los fuertes vientos, capaces de mandar a un pony directo a Canterlot. Nadie estaba a salvo, mucho menos en las calles, los que tuvieron tiempo convirtieron sus casas en unas verdaderas fortalezas y los que no, solo les quedaba correr el riesgo de que su hogar fuera dañado.

-¡Auxilio!- Exclamo una unicornio atrapada debajo de un árbol -¡Por favor, se los suplico, alguien ayúdeme por favor!-

Esta voz era inconfundible, se trataba de Rarity, nada más ni nada menos que de Rarity, la unicornio modista, el elemento de la generosidad, quien fue víctima de un rayo que partió un árbol, provocando que este se cayera sobre ella. Sus patas traseras le dolían mucho, no sabía cuánto tiempo podrían aguantar debajo de la pesada madera. Los peores escenarios posibles pasaban por su mente, preocupándola aun más.

-¡Alguien ayúdeme, por favor!- gritaba lo más fuerte que podía, pero la tormenta apaciguaba sus gritos.

Rarity intentaba usar su magia pero no era tan hábil como Twilight, no podía levantar semejante peso con su magia, y ella no era precisamente AppleJack como para levantarlo con ayuda de sus patas. Estaba atrapada y la tormenta no hacía más que empeorar. Rarity suplicaba en cuerpo y alma que alguien, quien sea la ayudara… y entonces sucedió. Alguien estaba moviendo el enorme árbol, pero solo cuando las hojas de este no fueron un estorbo, Rarity pudo ver de quien se trataba. Era el semental rojo: Big Macintosh. Llevaba una cesta de manzanas en su boca y, cuando Rarity quedo libre de su prisión, se acercó a ella dejando la cesta a un lado.

-¡Rápido, sube!- Le ordeno el semental rojo.

Rarity intentó levantarse, pero sus patas traseras se durmieron por todo el tiempo que aguantaron el peso del árbol.

-¡No puedo!- Contesto Rarity asustada.

Big Mac rechino los dientes, y pasando su cabeza por debajo del vientre de la unicornio, la cargo sobre su lomo para luego tomar la cesta de manzanas y salir a galope rápido. La lluvia golpeaba el rostro de Rarity como si se tratara de granizo. Su maquillaje estaba corrido, de sus ojos para abajo había franjas negras de maquillaje. Su pelaje estaba hecho un desastre, lleno de mugre y tierra, al igual que su melena. Pero incluso para alguien como ella, eso era lo de menos en estos momentos. Lo único que deseaba era salir de esa tormenta, estar a salvo y sabia quien podía cumplir ese deseo.

Ambos llegaron a un cobertizo en el borde del pueblo. El cobertizo era lo suficientemente espacioso para albergar a ambos sin problemas, estaba lleno de heno, parecía la reserva de suministros de alguien; alguien muy descuidado al dejarla sin candado o algún tipo de protección. El semental rojo recostó a la yegua sobre el heno y cerró la puerta bruscamente para que no entrara la tormenta. Lo único que los iluminaba en ese oscuro lugar, era la luz que entraba por entre medio de las tablas.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto Big Macintosh, quebrando el silencio y despertando a Rarity de sus pensamientos.

Rarity estaba por contestar, pero soltó un gemido de dolor al sentir un ardor en su pata izquierda. Tenía una herida en su pata trasera de la cual brotaba un poco de sangre.

-Esto es terrible. Ese horrible árbol se cayó sobre mí. Debo de verme impresentable…- Rarity se llevó un casco a su rostro, cubriéndose los ojos de la vergüenza. Big Macintosh ya se había acercado para verle su herida, palpándola con sus fuertes cascos.

-¡Aaaah!- Grito Rarity de dolor -No me toques ahí, ¡me lastimas!- una lágrima brotó de sus ojos y su acompañante se apartó levemente.

-Lo siento, solo quería percatarme de que no hubiera un hueso roto- Le dijo Big Macintosh, para luego buscar en un pequeño estante en la pared, algo que le pudiera servir.

Encontró unas vendas, no en el mejor estado pero estaban limpias y listas para usarse. Cubrió la herida de Rarity con ella, a lo que la unicornio se mordió un casco del dolor.

-Mi hermana AppleJack se solía hacer este tipo de heridas todo el tiempo. Estoy acostumbrado- dijo para tranquilizarla, recibiendo como respuesta un quejido de la unicornio.

Una vez terminado el proceso, Rarity dejo de morderse el casco y suspiro aliviada. Miró al semental rojo con amabilidad y se acerco ligeramente más a él.

-Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias señor Big Macintosh. No sé que hubiera sido de mí sin usted- Le agradeció Rarity.

-¿No crees que nos conocemos desde hace suficiente como para usar formalidades?- Le cuestionó, pero sin ningún toque de arrogancia.

Rarity lo pensó unos momentos. Era cierto, conocía al semental rojo desde hace años prácticamente, pero nunca había hablado tanto con él, más que en esta ocasión. Años de conocer al hermano mayor de una de sus mejores amigas y, se dio cuenta que prácticamente no lo conocía en absoluto. Al contrario, era casi un desconocido. ¿Quién era Big Macintosh para ella?

-Bueno. Entonces, te puedo decir…-

-Big Mac- Completo la frase el corcel.

La unicornio sonrió gustosa.

-Muchas gracias Big Mac. Gracias por ayudarme- Le volvió a agradecer, esta vez sin tanta formalidad.

-Para eso están los amigos. Rarity- respondió el Semental, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo en la tormenta? Bueno, yo me dirigía a mi boutique pero… Ese árbol- bajo la mirada algo apenada, exhalando un suspiro al recordar el accidente.

-Había olvidado mi canasto de manzanas. Mis cascos son firmes, así que podía volver a casa sin problemas- Le contesto Big Mac. Rarity lo miró a los ojos, agradeciendo esa imprudencia en secreto.

"_En ese momento parecía como una de esas novelas para adultos que leía de vez en cuando. El semental gallardo tomando a la damisela en la lluvia y llevándola a un lugar íntimo donde puedan encarnar su amor. Ahora casi puedo gritar a los cuatro vientos ¡Gracias bienhechora tormenta!"_

-Ya veo. Es una suerte que estuviera por aquí. No quiero imaginar lo que hubiera sido permanecer en esa caótica tormenta, y mucho menos debajo de ese árbol. Te estoy muy agradecida, Big Mac- volvió a decir Rarity, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos del semental que la salvó en la tormenta.

El semental sonrió, una sonrisa tranquila, como si estuviera frente a una pradera de flores o en los pacíficos campos de manzanos…En vez de un cobertizo sucio y en mal estado.

-Cualquier cosa por una amiga de AppleJack. Aunque no se lleven bien, ella de verdad te aprecia como amiga-

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos. Francamente Rarity no sabía que decir, el semental rojo solo veía la tormenta a través de una de las fisuras que se encontraban entre dos tablas, vigilando e ignorando ligeramente a la unicornio. Normalmente para ella una conversación nunca terminaba, su larga lista de pretendientes hacia lo que fuera para evitar un silencio incomodo. Por otra parte al corcel de campo parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo este silencio, es más, lo tranquilizaba.

-Disculpa…- Le llamo la atención Rarity.

-Dime- respondió sin volverse a mirarla.

-¿Podrías ayudarme a acomodarme en el heno? Creo que no estoy en una buena posición para mi lastimada pata. Creo que estar más arriba en el heno seria más adecuado- Le sugirió la unicornio.

El semental levanto la mirada unos segundos. Rarity tenía razón, quizás ella tendría que pasar toda la noche en el cobertizo. Y él como semental, debía cuidarla en el estado en que se encontraba, por lo que se debía quedar con ella. Después de todo su padre le inculco el buen trato a las damas.

-Eeyup- Se limitó a decir Big Mac.

El semental rojo se acerco y se inclino para que esta pudiera subir a su lomo. Una vez ya sobre el firme lomo del corcel, este se encargo de dejar a Rarity delicadamente más arriba sobre la pila de heno. Rarity complacida le dirigió una cariñosa mirada a su salvador.

-Gracias. Es usted muy caballero, Big Mac-

-Eeyup- Se limitó a decir, nuevamente.

El semental se bajó de la pila de heno y comenzó a observar por la misma fisura entre dos tablas, para verificar el estado de la tormenta. Rarity se dedicó a observarlo, pareciera como si careciera de emociones, pero mirando sus ojos se podía ver todo un mundo dentro de él. Y la unicornio ya sentía curiosidad y ansiedad de ver mejor ese mundo. Se recostó sobre el heno, y en un costado logro divisar un charco de agua formado por una gotera en el techo. Arrastro su cuerpo y se observo. Se veía horrible, su pelaje estaba sucio y su maquillaje corrido, su melena estaba hecha un asco bañada en ramas y hojas.

Sentía ganas de gritar, se veía horrible. Al menos para ella misma, que ya tenía estándares de apariencia personal y belleza. Cualquiera que la viera le podría ayudar para saber si algo andaba mal, con su reacción podría saber eso fácilmente, pero se sorprendía al notar que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

-"¿Por qué su reacción es igual? ¿Por qué me mira de esa forma? Es como…"- Se pregunto la unicornio hasta que una respuesta llego casi de golpe a su cabeza –"Como si no le importara mi apariencia"-

Su semblante cambio a uno de preocupación a uno de curiosidad.

-"¿Por qué no le importa mi apariencia? ¿Sera que simplemente no le importo? ¡No! Después de todo me ayudo. Aunque eso no quiere decir que de verdad le importe, hizo una buena obra, fue generoso y bondadoso. Pudo haberse ido, después de todo no tiene ninguna relación conmigo. Apenas de conocidos- Pensó Rarity, para luego sonreír -Pero no lo hizo. Me ayudo sin importarle nada. Por el simple hecho de ayudar, y aquí está. Cuidándome"-

La tarde transcurrió hasta que llego la noche. Y con la noche llegaron las ganas de dormir. Rarity tenía un horario natural de sueño para dormir lo necesario según ella. Pego bostezos mientras Big Macintosh seguía en frente de ella, quieto, cormo una estatua. Por cortesía, la unicornio le ofreció que durmiera en el heno con ella. Pero este se negó con la excusa de vigilar si viene el dueño del cobertizo. Aunque no se pudiera divisar ninguna casa cerca, él permanecería despierto. Dentro de sí, sentía preocupación por sus hermanas ¿Estarán preocupadas? Esto mismo sentía Rarity quien se suponía cuidaba de Sweetie Belle. Pero en vez de eso estaba en un cobertizo, herida, con una horrible apariencia y acompañada de un semental. Decidió relajarse y disponerse a dormir, aunque las gotas de lluvia golpeando el techo se lo dificultaba. La unicornio al cabo de unos cinco minutos, se quedó dormida, víctima de un largo y profundo letargo. Al despertar estaba en una cama de hospital con un yeso en su pata lastimada y con un ramo de flores a su lado. Afuera del cuarto donde se encontraba podía escuchar las voces de sus amigas. Se podía notar que estaban preocupadas.

Tomó las flores y las olfateó, eran unas margaritas blancas, una flor que se podía encontrar por todas partes, pero aunque común, eso no le quitaba la belleza. Presionó un botón rojo al costado de la cama y una enfermera entró junto con un doctor, y las portadoras de los elementos de la armonía.

-¡Rarity, estas bien!- Exclamo Spike quien venía junto a Twilight.

El pequeño dragón se lanzó a abrazarla y esta le correspondió, cerrando sus ojos unos instantes.

-Estoy bien Spike. Gracias por venir, a todas gracias-

-Nos tenías muy preocupadas Rarity- Le dijo Fluttershy.

-Debió ser horrible estar en esa tormenta- Le dijo Twilight.

-Gracias a mi hermano que estaba cerca. Tienes mucha suerte caramelo- Le dijo AppleJack.

En eso los ojos de Rarity se abren como platos.

-¿Dónde está Big Mac?- Pregunto Rarity exaltada.

Rainbow Dash quien estaba volando se acercó a Rarity.

-Se fue hace unas dos horas- Le respondió Rainbow Dash.

-Sip, te trajo aquí, nos aviso a todas una por una y luego estar aquí unas horas se fue- Le dijo Pinkie Pie -¡Hay que hacer una fiesta cuando salgas de aquí!- Exclamo muy alegre.

AppleJack se acercó a su amiga.

-Lo siento caramelo. Es que, la granja no se podía quedar sola. Y mi hermano prefirió que yo me quedara para que el pudiera cuidar de la granja. La abuela Smith no es muy confiable porque toma una siesta cada media hora…-

Rarity miro por la ventana de su cuarto. Olfateo las margaritas una vez más y suspiró.

-Ya veo. Lo entiendo. Dale las gracias de mi parte- dijo algo resignada.

-Claro que lo hare- Le respondió AppleJack.

El doctor se acercó a las ponys.

-Por favor. La paciente necesita descansar por hoy. Mañana podrá irse a su casa, pero permanecerá con el yeso unos días-

Pinkie Pie se elevó en el aire rompiendo la gravedad.

-¡Tengo que repartir las invitaciones para la fiesta de bienvenida de Rarity para mañana!, nos vemos luego chicas, ¡adiós!- Exclamó para luego salir disparada de la habitación.

Todas rieron pero no se sorprendieron, después de todo era Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie.

-Vendremos mañana para recogerte- Le dijo Twilight.

-Nos vemos luego, descansa amiga- Fluttershy le dio un leve abrazó y se apartó sonriendo tímidamente.

-¡Hermana!- Se escuchó una voz, era Sweetie Belle quien entro a galope rápido a la habitación.

La unicornio se lanzó sobre su hermana, abrazándola y soltando algunas lágrimas.

-Estaba muy preocupada por ti…no llegabas nunca y pensé que te habían secuestrado, te había raptado los aliens, o te había aplastado un piano volador- Le dijo Sweetie entre lágrimas y sollozos…la unicornio, conmovida, solo le acariciaba su crin, intentando tranquilizarla.

-Creo que las dejaremos solas ¿No lo creen chicas?- Sugirió AppleJack.

Todas asintieron y se marcharon dejando a las dos hermanas unicornio solas. Rarity acaricio la melena de su pequeña hermana cariñosamente mientras le daba palmaditas a su lomo.

-Ya, ya… Todo estará bien Sweetie. Estoy aquí hermanita, solo para ti- no dejaba de mimarla, logrando que la pequeña se calmará un poco.

-Lo sé, pero como no llegabas me asusté mucho…ya pensaba en lo peor- bajo sus orejas, apenada, sollozando de nuevo.

-Gracias por preocuparte, querida- dijo Rarity conmovida- Te extrañe mucho, Sweetie. No dejaba de pensar en ti- agregó después, para luego besar su frente.

-Yo también te extrañe- Le respondió la pequeña unicornio, esbozando una leve sonrisa, abrazándola con fuerza.

Ambas permanecieron juntas, en un fuerte abrazo, por un largo rato. Pero Rarity, en un momento aprovechando un descuido de la pequeña, acerco el ramo de margaritas a su nariz y las volvió a olfatear, sumergiéndose en su simple, pero deliciosa, fragancia. En un suspiro apenas audible dijo un nombre, el del semental que la salvo el día anterior.

_-Big Mac…-_

.

**-Fin Flashback-**

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya sido de su agrado. Esto fue todo lo que mi amigo alcanzó a escribir, una historia que espero poder terminar...gracias por leer.<p> 


	2. Un Diamante en Bruto

_**Lamento la tardanza...tuve algunas prioridades antes de este cap jeje...Disfrutenlo~**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo 2: Un Diamante en Bruto**

_._

_"Un suspiro se escapó de mis labios. Era inconcebible que una dama a mi nivel se descuidara tanto, y más encima por un semental. Son ellos los que deberían arrastrarse por nosotras. Sí, así debería ser. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué estoy yo escondida entre los arbustos y no él? Semana tras semana haciendo esta rutina y solo para verlo unas horas. Por el amor de Celestia; Rarity, pareces una potrilla que experimenta el amor por primera vez."_

.

Con ese pensamiento, di media vuelta para encaminarme hacia mi morada. Necesitaba un buen baño en mis esencias aromáticas, arreglar mi crin que estaba hecha un desastre, pulir mis cascos, arreglar mi maquillaje…pero algo estorbó mi camino. De un golpe caí al suelo, aturdida. El sol golpeo mi rostro cegándome unos instantes, sin dejarme vislumbrar el objeto que provocó mi caída, tratando de levantarme y notando, con horror, como hundía mi casco en el suelo enlodado, quedando atrapada.

- Agh…esto no podría ponerse peor - Pero claro que podía ponerse peor…el martirio recién comenzaba.

- ¿Estas bien? - Esa voz. Tantas semanas añorándola y ahora se dirigía hacia mi…solo para mí. No me di cuenta cuando saque mi casco de esa prisión enlodada, solo me limité a asentir mirándolo a trasluz. De su alborotada crin se filtraban los rayos del sol, sus ojos, parecían esmeraldas en los cuales se reflejaba mi alma. No pude evitar un sonrojo…de vergüenza por la situación en la que me descubría.

-S-Si estoy b-bien…gracias – bajé la mirada algo apenada. Por Celestia, esto no podría ponerse peor.

-Noté que hace un tiempo vienes por aquí, ocultándote. ¿Ocurre algo Rarity? – sentía como la sangre se agolpaba en mis mejillas, y baje las orejas. Claro que podía ponerse peor. Al menos pude reprimir unas lágrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos. Piensa rápido, Rarity. Una mentira sería muy útil en estos instantes. Mi vista se dirigió hacia él y note que llevaba una canasta con manzanas en su lomo. ¡Eso es!

-P-pues…venía a comprar manzanas. Solo que hoy me resbale con el lodo. ¡Sí! Eso paso jeje, sólo un accidente – reí algo nerviosa. Big Macintosh me quedo mirando unos segundos y me ofreció su casco para levantarme. Lo acepté encantada, pero antes de poder agradecerle ya se estaba encaminando hacia Ponyville. – Big Mac… ¿a dónde vas?-

-Debo llevar esta canasta a Ponyville – dijo sin volverse, pero deteniéndose a unos pasos de mí. Suspiré.

-Oh…bueno…tenga un buen día – estaba algo cabizbaja, lo admito, y mi voz no ayudó mucho. Toda la seguridad que solía demostrar había desaparecido, y el semental frente a mí lo notó. Se giró a medias para vislumbrar si algo me pasaba, con su mirada impasible, esos ojos fijos en mí. Un cosquilleo recorrió mi espalda y no soporté su mirada, bajándola a mis cascos sucios y maltratados. Necesito ir al spa. Si, quizás me sirva para olvidar el bochorno de hoy.

Escuche como Big Mac dejaba la canasta en el suelo. Levanté levemente la mirada y lo vi acercarse hacia mí. Trague saliva, expectante y lo miré fijamente a los ojos. Por lo menos esta vez el sol estaba a mis espaldas.

-Lo lamento, señor Big Macintosh. Si me lo permite me retiraré a mi domicilio- dije con un hilo de voz y me levanté en silencio. Vi como el semental de pelaje rojizo me quedo mirando, curioso. Pero al pasar a su lado, esa simple frase que dijo logró sacarme de mi miseria…

-¿Te gustaría cenar hoy en mi casa? La Abuela Smith suele preparar más de lo que comemos, pero su heno frito es delicioso – Lo miré, noté su sonrisa y en mi rostro se formó una tenue. Asentí, encaminándome hacia mi casa y él hacia su trabajo, la entrega que debía realizar. Estaba acordado. Una cena en Sweet Apple Acres. Y eso que planeaba yo invitarlo a cenar en primer lugar. Bueno…será en otra ocasión.

_._

_"El trecho de regreso a mi boutique fue…extraño. Un leve rubor cubría mis mejillas, no por la vergüenza de los ponis que me miraban en tan lamentable estado, sino por el simple gesto que hizo Big Mac hace un rato. Me invitó a cenar. Aunque no tuviera el mejor aspecto, mi crin sucia llena de ramas y hojas, mi pelaje con manchones negros debido a la suciedad, mi casco impregnado en ese asqueroso lodo...pero seguía sintiéndome bien. En verdad, pareciese como si no le importará mi aspecto. Como si…le importara mi… ¿interior?" _

.

-"Que cosas andas pensando, Rarity. Apenas has tenido un par de conversaciones civilizadas con él, aparte de la del granero. Concéntrate en verte presentable para la noche."- Con ese pensamiento, aceleré el paso camino hacia mi Boutique. Tenía mucho que preparar. Esta noche estrenaría un vestido nuevo.

Al llegar a mi destino, lo primero que hice fue correr hacia el baño. La tina la preparé con relativa facilidad, aunque esta vez no usaría mis especias aromáticas. No tendría sentido con lo sucia que estaba. Primero limpiarme bien, luego un baño para relajarme.

No fue tan difícil el despojarme de esas ramas y hojas, de esa suciedad que cubría mi maltratada crin y daba ciertas tonalidades grises a mi pelaje. Me asqueé de mi misma por el color oscuro con el cual quedo el agua de mi primer baño. Ya más limpia salí de un salto del agua, cambiando la misma y ahora si vaciando ciertas especias que utilizaba en ocasiones especiales. Una sonrisa invadió mi rostro al pensar en lo que se vendría más tarde: una cena con Big Mac. Con ese pensamiento me sumergí en la tibia agua que dominaba la bañera, aromática, despidiendo una suave esencia que no tardó en enviarme a un leve letargo…

.

"_Je. Ese semental rojo invadía mis sueños de forma regular. Era mi secreto capricho. Me imaginaba escenarios heroicos, lugares románticos como en las novelas que solía leer en mis noches de soledad. Un suspiró se escapa de mis labios cada vez que pienso en lo diferente que podría haber terminado esa noche de tormenta. Un rubor se agolpa en mis mejillas por el dulce pensamiento de siquiera haber sentido su compañía, su afecto, quizás el que me estrechara contra su pecho, protector…pero solo se limitó a vigilar, dejándome sola en el heno. ¿Qué tenía ese pony que lo hacía tan irresistible?"_

.

El día transcurrió con rapidez. No me tomó mucho tiempo el crear una vestimenta acorde a la ocasión. Sabía que era una cena como cualquiera otra, común y corriente, en la cual no estaríamos los dos solos a la luz de las velas; más bien, estarían toda su familia, mi amiga…

"¿Qué pensará Applejack al verme llegar a Sweet Apple Acres?"

Un vestido simple, de un color violáceo con un diseño de rosas a modo de encaje en la curvatura que daba inicio a mi lomo. Era lo suficientemente ajustado para realzar mi estupenda figura, lo suficientemente holgado para poder caminar tranquilamente, sin problemas. Alisaba mi crin frente a un espejo, con mi magia iba experimentando peinados, uno tras otro, desesperándome por cada error que cometía. ¡Ninguno era perfecto!

-¡Porque no puedo peinarme como es debido! – grité casi sin notarlo, bajando las orejas, dejándome caer frente a mi espejo al tiempo que mi cuerno se apagaba. Uno a uno fueron cayendo los accesorios que tenía planeado utilizar para verme majestuosa. Un cepillo frente a mi rostro robó una mirada, de reojo mi crin caía grácilmente sobre mis hombros.

- Él… ¡ahg!... ¡para que me esfuerzo! – lancé lejos el vestido, ese peine que tanto amaba, a mí pequeña y frágil Opal que tuvo la mala suerte de acercarse. Un pesado suspiro se escapó de mis labios, mirándome a ese espejo de cuerpo completo, con las orejas bajas, patética.

El único cambio que tenía a los demás días de la semana…era que aún no me maquillaba.

Sacudí mi crin a la rápida, esponjándose un poco pero recuperando su "autonomía" por llamarla de esa forma. Mí peinado natural, mi pelaje blanco como la misma nieve, las gemas en mis flancos brillando por la pulcritud de mi baño. Un sombrero casual podría utilizar…delinear mis ojos, ¿un poco de rubor? No…rompería los estándares por una vez. Solo el sombrero descansando sobre mi crin, una boina francesa que amaba con toda mi alma…y partí al encuentro de mi semental de cabellos claros.

_._

_"No me esperaba, en lo absoluto, la reacción que tendría mi maravilloso semental…al verme sin maquillaje"_

.

Debo admitir que dude por eternos minutos sobre si debía llamar o no hacia esa puerta. Mis piernas temblaban, me sentía nuevamente como una potrilla, nerviosa, con un toque de miedo sobre cómo reaccionarían. Tuve suerte, debo admitirlo. Primera vez que no uso mi maquillaje, ni me había mirado al espejo bien antes de salir de casa… ¡y no me había cruzado con nadie! Los nervios me mataban. Levantaba mi casco para golpear a la puerta pero me detenía en el aire. ¿Y si me iba en silencio? Quizás que cosa dirían de mí…

.

"_Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no escuché el suave crujido de la puerta al abrirse…"_

.

Para cuando alcé mi casco decidida para golpear esa puerta y enfrentar lo que viniese, un par de esmeraldas me trajeron a la realidad, abruptamente. Allí estaba ese semental que me robaba el sueño por las noches, por el cual toda mi rutina había cambiado radicalmente, por el cual una refinada dama como yo perdía la compostura, y sentía mi cuerpo volar cual ángeles levantándome en sus brazos…

- Em… ¿Rarity? – Fue entonces que escuché su voz, mis mejillas se encendieron en menos de un segundo. No supe cómo reaccionar, un bloqueo mental, mis piernas temblando, mirándole con tanta intensidad a esos orbes que me tenían hipnotizada. ¡Con tanta calma me veía! Mi cuerpo parecía de lana, no podía moverme, y allí seguía él contemplándome, recorriendo mi cuerpo con su mirada… ¿o quizás era mi imaginación desbocada? – ¿Te encuentras bien?... ¿quieres pasar? – su voz llegaba delicada a mis oídos. ¿Seguía soñando?

Fue entonces cuando una pezuña rozó mi mejilla. Parpadeé varias veces para notar que el rostro de ese semental estuviera a escasos centímetros del mío… ¡y que me estuviera tocando! Apenas reaccioné a cuando posó suavemente su enorme y fuerte casco en mi frente. De seguro parecía afiebrada, mis mejillas ardían de vergüenza.

- No tienes fiebre – sentenció mirándome a los ojos con una serenidad que erizó el pelaje de mi lomo. En esos momentos no recordaba el significado de la compostura, me perdía observando esos ojos tan bellos, viendo los míos reflejados en ellos. – Vaya…primera vez que te veo sin maquillaje – y eso sí que me sacó de mi balance. El rubor de mis mejillas aumentó a un nivel que desconocía mientras me apartaba de ese semental, avergonzada, mirando hacia cualquier otro lado. Incluso llevé mis cascos a mi rostro en un intento de apaciguar mi vergüenza.

- Debo verme horrible…no…no debí venir…disculpa – iba a entrar en llanto, lo sabía. Esto era un error, una pérdida de tiempo. ¡Debí verme de nuevo en ese espejo! Qué vergüenza. De seguro estaba horrible, ¡impresentable!

- Te ves preciosa – y en ese momento mi mente explotó. No estoy segura de que cara debí haber colocado. Lo único que recuerdo con exactitud era que lo miraba, sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

.

"_La verdadera belleza viene del interior, no de unos polvos y algo de maquillaje"_

.

Poco rato después estábamos cenando heno frito y tarta de manzana. Escuchaba una conversación casual de fondo sobre la granja, el acento campirano de mi amiga, las preguntas de la pequeña Applebloom, incluso uno que otro comentario fuera de lugar de Granny Smith…pero nada me hacía estremecer más que las respuestas breves de mi semental. Tenían toda mi atención, incluso comía por inercia, algo que en otras circunstancias hubiera rechazado por el aspecto que tenía. Su voz era tan perfecta, sus ojos reflejaban un mundo desconocido que ansiaba con todo mi corazón poder vislumbrar apenas…y un golpe en mi hombro a modo de broma me alejó súbitamente de mis pensamientos.

- Hey caramelo, ¿porque no te comes tu cena en vez de a mi hermano? Esos ojos dicen muchas cosas~ jajá! – No estoy segura de cómo quedó mi rostro, pero lo único que recuerdo con exactitud fue que le miré con ira, las mejillas de un rojo intenso. ¿Tan obvia era? De reojo Big Macintosh parecía indiferente al tema.

- ¿Disculpa? Estas hablando con una dama, ¡no con una cualquiera! – eso sí que le pareció gracioso a mi campirana amiga. Su sonrisa pareció ensancharse.

- Eso no quita el hecho de que le tiraste el ojo~ - ya no podría estar más avergonzada. Como pretexto de ir al baño me levanté de la mesa, solo para verme en el espejo y lavarme la cara un par de veces. Me sentía patética, todo lo que había aprendido de mi vida no lo aplicaba solo por estar cerca…de él. ¡¿Dónde quedaron mis modales, mis lujos, mis maravillosos temas de conversación, mis refinados looks!? Todo estaba desapareciendo, todo se escapaba de mis cascos. Veía mi reflejo en el espejo y apenas me reconocía. Por qué…Por qué…Me negaba a aceptar la respuesta, por tan simple que fuera…

_._

_"Por un simple semental"_

_._

**-Fin del Capítulo-**

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen un review si les gustó, necesito saber si manejo bien a los personajes XD. Con algo de suerte en unos días más el siguiente capítulo...y feliz año nuevo!...gracias a los que me enviaron un MP!<strong>


End file.
